Aesir
The Aesir (Æsir) are a race featured in the Valkyrie Profile series. In both games of the series, the Aesir are a race of gods which rule over Asgard. They are immortal and will often interfere in Midgard to preserve order, or further their own agenda. The Aesir feature heavily in the storylines of both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. A key trait of the Aesir is that they are static and do not grow or age. That trait is why Odin and later Lenneth are unique, they can grow and acquire more power while the other gods cannot. Therefore Frei and Ull will never become adults. Loki also appears as a youth, it is ambiguous if his adult form was his original form before Odin sealed his power or caused by his possession of the Dragon Orb. The Aesir possess ranks according to their standing. Lenneth is a rank 6 god while transfered Einherjar gain a rank based on their qualifications and may go up in ranks based on their performance against the Vanir in Asgard. List of the Aesir *'Odin': The leader of the Aesir, but originally a weak god. He hung himself from Yggdrasil to obtain knowledge and power. The owner of Gungnir, Odin is also half-elf, allowing him to grow in power unlike the other Aesir. In every game he appears in, Odin wants order and peace, but believes the needs justifies the means. Therefore, the ways he goes about doing things are often antagonistic. Thus, he appears as a boss in ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. *'Freya': The Goddess of fertility and the most powerful Aesir, Freya is a formidable opponent, crushing all who oppose her with her immense powers. She also has powers of materialization that far exceed Lenneth. She believes the Aesir are the superior race, and is highly condescending to non-Aesir. Freya is both a boss and a playable character in all games of the series. In the Japanese version, her name is Frei. *'Frei': Freya's younger sister, and one of the more friendly Aesir. Her complete disinterest in the fate of humans causes tension between her and Lenneth. Frei best exemplifies the apparent cruelty of the Aesir as they cannot relate to human joy or suffering at all. It's said she has the power of destruction but that power was sealed. In the Japanese version, her name is Freya. *'Loki': The god of mischief, and final boss of the original game. Loki brings about the end of the world, Ragnarok. *'Ull': The god of archery, an Aesir who also has contempt for the residents of Midgard. He engages Alicia, Rufus, Lezard, Silmeria, and Dylan in battle in ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' and is encountered in the Seraphic Gate of ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' as an enemy, where his Soul Crush, Desperate Horror, is a cyan-themed version of Cheripha's Beaming Barrage. An Aesir commander in Valkyrie Profile, he also duels Janus or Kashell in Asgard after their transfer. He does not age between any of the games as Aesir are static. *'Heimdall': The guard of the Gate of Bifrost. He is disdainful of humans, and is a powerful warrior. *[[Thor|'Thor']] : The god of thunder and lightning, an Aesir commander in the first game and presumably the son of Odin. Thor can be fought in the Seraphic Gate of ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume''. His Soul Crush, Thor Hammer, is an exact copy of Duwain's Soul Crush; Land's Lament. *'Hermod': Messenger of the gods. He is a Aesir commander in Valkyrie Profile and is seen before Lenneth and the Einherjar storm Jotunheim Palace. *'Hodur': The blind god of winter. He is a Aesir commander in Valkyrie Profile and is seen before Lenneth and the Einherjar storm Jotunheim Palace. *'Vidar': The god of vengeance. An Aesir commander in the first game and an opponent in the Seraphic Gate of ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'', he uses Storming Wind as his Soul Crush, which is an exact copy of Reinhilde's Danse Macabre, only with green themes instead of purple. *'Eir': The goddess of healing. Takes the job of healing the injured Einherjar. She can be fought in the Seraphic Gate of ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume''. She uses the Great Magic, Phantom Destruction, as her Soul Crush. *'Tyr': The god of war. Tyr can be met in battle in the Seraphic Gate of ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume''. His Soul Crush, Glorious Conquest, is an exact copy of Thyodor's Celestial Inferno. An Aesir commander in Valkyrie Profile, he is captured by the Vanir but saved by the Einherjar. *'Hrist': The eldest sister of the three Valkyries. *'Lenneth': The middle sister of the three Valkyries. *'Silmeria': The youngest sister of the three Valkyries. Category: Articles in need of care Category:Races